Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Hale is the adopted daughter of Esme and Carlisle, adoptive sister of Edward, Alice, and Jasper, and wife of Emmett. Her physical age is 18, and she was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. Rosalie is described as exceptionally beautiful, even for a vampire; she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. While she was human, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and eyes the color of violets. In Eclipse, she describes her human self as vain, self-centered, and shallow, pleased with her physical beauty and forever desiring attention. Royce King II took an interest in her and soon the two became engaged, with Rosalie eager to have a fancy wedding, live in a big, expensive house, and have children of her own. She envied her friend Vera her baby boy and one day noticed that she did not share the same loving relationship with Royce as Vera did with her husband. Dismissing it, Rosalie later walked home and met an intoxicated Royce and his friends, leading to her being beaten, gangraped, and left to die in the streets. Carlisle, coming across her, pitied her and changed her into a vampire with the secret hope that she would become Edward's mate, though the two of them are never more than brother and sister. After her transformation, she tortured and killed those who had attacked her, including Royce, but did not drink their blood, a fact that she is proud of. Apart from Carlisle and Edward, she has the most self-control and appreciation for human life, and has never tasted human blood. Rosalie is bitter that her life as a vampire prevents her from having children and experiencing the normal changes of life, and it is suggested that her desire to be human is so strong that she would give up her immortality and beauty for it. When Rosalie first appears in Twilight she is hostile toward Bella and jealous When Rosalie first appears in Twilight she is hostile toward Bella and jealous When Rosalie first appears in Twilight she is hostile toward Bella and jealous of her humanity; she is also irritated that Edward could be attracted to Bella, a mere human, when he had never shown the slightest interest in Rosalie, who is often desired by men. In New Moon, she mistakenly reports to Edward that Bella is dead after supposedly committing suicide. She is guilty and apologetic upon Bella and Edward's return from Italy, and later opposes Bella's choice to become a vampire, stating that she wishes there had been someone to say "no" for her. In Eclipse, Rosalie reveals her past to Bella with the hope that Bella will choose to stay human. She also joins in the fight against Victoria's army of newborn vampires. In Breaking Dawn, Bella contacts Rosalie after finding out she is pregnant, knowing that Rosalie has always wanted children. She stays by Bella's side throughout the pregnancy, defending Bella's choice to keep the baby; this ultimately brings the two of them closer together, and by the end of the novel they have become friends. Rosalie later helps care for the child, Renesmee, while Bella is undergoing transformation into a vampire. Early Life 'As A Human' Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York in 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Rosalie's father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. However, unlike her parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful.One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take more interest in Rosalie. It worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. One night when Rosalie and Royce when to a ball. Later that night at the ball Royce proposed to Rosalie. Shortly before the wedding Rosalie realized that Royce and her didn't spend anytime together and that Royce would rather spend most of his time with his friends. Rosalie also started to question her love for Royce. One cold night in April Rosalie went to her friend Vera's house to ask her in her opinion in the marriage. Rosalie envied Vera for her baby boy Henry and for the love her and her husband have. When Rosalie left Vera's house she decided to go on with marriage to Royce. On her way home from Vera's house she saw some drunken men and when she herd one of the men call her name she realized that it was Royce and his friends. Rosalie walked over to Royce and his friends, Royce started to rape her. Every time she cried out in pain Royce would hit her and slammed her head in the concrete witch made her head bleed a lot. All of the men had there turn at her, then they left her there to die. While they where leaving they were laughing and one of the men said that Royce would need to find a new wife. While Rosalie was laying there it started to snow. Dr. Carlisle Cullen smelled the blood and tried to help Rosalie. Rosalie closed her eyes and waited to die while Carlisle tried to fix her up. When Rosalie opened her eyes she was in a bright room. The pain finally started to dull and she was happy because she thought she was finally dieing. Then she felt something sharp cutting her throat, wrist, and ankles. She screamed out in pain and asked the Cullen's tho kill her. While she was in her transformation Carlisle held her had and told her what he was and what she was becoming...a vampire. Edward was arguing with Carlisle. He wanted Rosalie dead. Esme sided with Carlisle. After the argument Esme sat with Rosalie through the rest of her transformation. Rosalie Hale died April 25th 1933. As A Vampire Rosalie Lillian Hale was born on April 25th 1933. Rosalie and her family bonded most of the time. First Carlisle told Rosalie how he became a vampire and his special gift, then Esme, and then Edward. Edward also told Rosalie that he went to her home in Rochester, New York and brought her back her diary. When Rosalie read it all she can do is think about Royce. She wanted to get revenge on Royce and his friends. Her new family, the Cullen's, didn't want her to go along with her plan but she ignored them. She killed the four men involved with the rape and death. Then she took a few days of rest so she can be well prepared for Royce. She wanted him to know that she was coming. Then she went to a bridal store and stole a wedding dress. Then she went to get Royce. There were two guards in front of Royce's door. She broke both of there necks. She first watched him cower in fear for a hour. Then he started to apologize and she snapped. She pinned him against the wall and then throw him on the floor. She started to slowly brake his body parts one by one. She started with his wrist, then she broke his jaw, and then his legs by stepping on his knees, and then she stepped on his organs. She sat on his chest and watched the fear and agony on his face. Then she realized that killing Royce wouldn't turn back the clock. So then she she stepped on his throat and killed him. Two Years after the killing Rosalie was hunting in Tennessee alone when she herd some yelling. She saw a man being malled by a grizzly bear. She ran over to the bear and throw it across the field and it hit a tree. She looked at the man and just felt connected to him. She then noticed his dimples and then she realized that he reminded her of her friend Vera's son Henry. She then picked him up started to run as fast as she could back to the house they live in. She begged Carlisle to say the human and he agreed. She stayed with the human not wanting to leave him. Then Esme came in for her shift and said Rosalie should rest. Carlisle and Edward kicked Esme and Rosalie out of the room because the human was muscular and tall and as a newborn he was stronger then them all put together. After a while Rosalie went in to the room and introduced herself and the human introduced himself. His mane is Emmett. About a minute later Emmett ran out of the room and into the forest. He bit a man hunting and when he was done he feel to his knees and asked God what has he done. Rosalie watched over Emmett to make shore he didn't do anything he would regret. The Cullen's where hunting in the forest in Forks when they saw some wolves. The Cullen's where about to try to catch them when Edward said 'stop.' He said they where half human and that they new what the Cullen's where. The giant wolf turned right before there eyes. The wolf man's name was Ephraim Black. Carlisle and Ephraim Black came up with an agreement after a bit of arguing. The laws where to never kill a human, never turn another human, and stay off there lands. There side of the deal was they would keep the Cullen's secret and stay off the Cullen's private land. One day they herd a knock at the door and there was a girl named Alice and her mate Jasper. Alice says that she had a vision of the Cullen's and how there works. She spent sometime getting to know Alice and Jasper and she learned about there gifts. Lately Edward has been a little more lively. Carlisle had a talk with the family for a cover story for Alice and Jasper. They came up with that Alice is there new adopted daughter and that Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother and that he take her last name Hale. Relationship Rosalie and Emmett. When Rosalie looks at Emmett she sees the light surrounding him. She hears Emmett's voice even when she's not with him. Whenever Emmett kisses her she feel's like Icarus. She say's that Emmett's arms are her wings and his heart is her sky. Over the past couple of month's Rosalie has been wondering what Emmett got her for Christmas. Rosalie and Alice went shopping and Rosalie asked Alice what Emmett bought her for Christmas but Alice didn't tell Rosalie. Instead they bought Christmas gifts. She got Edward a black leather journal, and a few music books. She got Jasper some books on philosophy. She got Alice a bunch of clothes and a beautiful bracelet. She got Carlisle a stack of books. Some were medical books and some were history books. She got Esme a beautiful dress and some expensive bottle's of perfume. And she bought Emmett a golden watch, all new sport's equipment, lots of clothing and a beautiful silk piece of lingerie for her to wear on Christmas day. On Christmas day everyone there gift's. Then Emmett said he had something special for her. He knelled down and pulled out a black satin box. He said "Rose i have loved you since the very first moment i saw you. It was you I was waiting for Rose. Your very presence brought me my salvation and true love. Honor me by being my wife and I vow that I will protect you and worship you for the rest of time. I love you." After a moment of shock Rosalie whispered "yes." The Emmett lifted her up into the air and spun her around and followed with a hug. Then they embraced a kiss passionately. Then Emmett grabbed the ring and flipped it over to show Rosalie the engraving on the inside. It read: "My love for you knows no limit." Then he put the ring on her index finger and smiled. Rosalie planned the wedding for March 17th St. Patrick's day because Emmett loved that holiday as a human. Then Rosalie left Esme and Alice to plan the rest of the wedding. Rosalie went outside and stared at the starts. Then Emmett joined her and gave her a hug. Then they started to talk about the future. Then Emmett turned her to face him and he asked her to dance.Rosalie said "There is no music, love." He didn't care and took and took her hand and they started to dance. Then he whispered softly in her ear: "Let's dance like no one is watching and love like you have never been hurt before. Try to forget if you can and dance with me" Rosalie smiled. Then Edward started to play the piano for them. They dance a traditional dance. They danced long after Edward had stopped playing. They eventually stopped dancing at 4am. They had danced for almost six hours. Rosalie has been noticing that Edward has been going back to his old habits. She also thought about Jaspers thirst issues. So she thought of her new years resolution. She came up with five: Spend every moment she can with Emmett, have a perfect wedding, get Edward out of his depression, help Jasper over come his thirst issues, and go go another year without killing a human. The day before the wedding. She was so excited. The Denali's from Alaska are down for the wedding. She has been watching Tanya and Edward talk for a couple of minute's. She thinks that Edward and Tanya have a connection. Then she started to think about what Emmett was up to. He Edward and Alice have been go on a lot of hunting trips and every time she asked to go Alice said no. Then she thought of her vows. She thought of them for a really long time then finally wrote them down Marriage The boy's where late the day of the wedding. So Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Tanya, Irina, and Kate where playing cards. Then Rosalie caught there scent and thought o Edward: "You're all in big trouble." Then she heard Edward say: "She is furious at us." Then Emmett laughed and she couldn't stay mad at him. Esme was the maid of honor and Alice and Tanya was bride mate's. Rosalie had to admit that she had a plan for Tanya and Edward being to get together. Phase one have them both in the bridal party. Phase two throw the boutique in Tanya's direction. Phase three have Tanya and Edward dance together. They got ready for the wedding and then it was time. The church was decorated breathtakingly beautiful. he read his vows first. Hes vows were: "My gorgeous Rosalie. I am here because I wanted to be your husband, your protector, your best friend, and your eternal lover. I have done a lot of wrong things in my life and made many mistakes before you, my beloved Rosalie, showed me the right path to follow. In return, I will follow you forever. Your angelic smile saved me from who I was and who I would have become. I am not afraid to die protecting you, Rosalie, because I love you more than life itself and I will walk beside you for the rest of eternity. I will be devoted to you, and faithful, always. I love you." I had to pick my jaw back up before I could begin my vows. The love in Emmett’s eyes, those warm liquid golden eyes, left me feeling winded… without words.Then Rosalie read her vows: "My dearest Emmett, before I met you I had lost my faith in love and men. I believed that no man could be trusted, but that changed drastically when I met you. From the moment I herd your voice and saw you, your beauty almost blinding me. I felt drawn to you. You brought me alive from the hollow shell I was dying inside of. It was your tight embrace that sheltered me from the world and protected me from any harm. Your kindness that showed me the light and your faith that reignited mine. I had lost my faith in love, but now I believe again - and it’s because of you. Emmett, you have impacted my life in such a positive way and I will be eternally grateful. You have turned me into a new being. I promise to love, honor and tend to you for the rest of our lives. I will be your strength, just as you have become mine, and with this ring I pledge that I will walk beside you as your friend, you’re lover and partner. I love you, always.